candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Order levels
' Candy Order Levels'http://about.king.com/candy-crush-saga-faqs (also known as Objective Levels and Order Levels) are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is pink with a white checkmark. Candy order levels make their debut appearance in Wafer Wharf, the tenth episode, and the first Candy Order level is level 126. Candy Order levels are the third most common type of levels, with 127 levels currently, making up 22% of all levels. Candy Order levels are considered easier than Jelly Levels, but the same difficulty as Ingredients Levels. In the early 400s though, they can be much harder. See the full list of Candy Order levels here. Objective To win Candy Order levels, the player has to get a certain number of candies or combinations with a certain number of moves (Orders). The remaining moves left will become striped candies on the board and they will be activated on Sugar Crush. The scoring system is as follows: Every regular candy collected gives 100 points, every special candy collected (without any combinations) gives 1,000 points and each special candy combination gives 5,000 points. Trivia *In Wafer Wharf, there are ten of these levels in one episode. The first 7 are Candy Order levels, as a formal introduction. *Conversely, Ice Cream Caves and Sticky Savannah have the fewest candy order levels, containing only two of such levels. *In the 400s Candy Order levels become much more frequent and harder. *The 100th Candy Order level is level 441. *This is the only level type where the first level of its kind contains blockers. *The music on Facebook is the music for Timed Levels on iOS and Android. *Candy Order Levels tend to be the opener for episodes 10 and up. *Levels 212, 312, 412 and 512 are all Candy Order Levels. 12 and 112 are not Candy Order Levels because the first Candy order is seen in level 126. *Levels 212, 312, 412 and 512 are the same difficulty, but levels 12 and level 112 are not the same difficulty since level 12 is very easy and level 112 is considerably easy. Levels 212, 312, 412, and 512 are medium but the orders of level 212 is 5 colour bombs, level 312 is 40 striped candies, level 412 is 5 striped + striped combos, and level 512 is 10 striped candies, 5 colour bombs and 55 blue candies. *The name is disputed. Objective levels/Candy Order levels. *Level 419 was considered an extremely hated level until the nerf came out; Level 421 is actually another hated level. *The most common combo order is Striped + Striped with 15, but none since the notorious 421. (Coincidence much?) *The rarest combos are Color Bomb + Wrapped (4 levels, 132, 227, 441 and 467), Color Bomb + Color Bomb (4 levels, 153, 215, 240, and 254), and Wrapped + Wrapped (3 levels, 136, 149, and 254) *Other order combos are Striped + Wrapped (11 times) and Color Bomb + Striped (8 times) *Level 140 is a Hated level because it is a boring level plus the Objectives (99 Red, 99 orange and 99 yellow candies in 45 moves) are very hard,because the level had 6 colors that makes it tricky to create some special candies. Notable Candy Order Levels *'Level 126' - First Candy Order Level *'Level 129 '- First level which doesn't spawn new candies *'Level 130' - The first level to require collecting special candies and combos *'Level 131' - The first quadrant candy order level *'Level 140' - A very hard Candy order level that requires alot of Special candies/Chain reactions to collect 99 Red,orange and yellow candies in 45 moves. It is also a boring Candy order level *'Level 153' - First Candy order level which requires a colour bomb + colour bomb combination *'Level 165' - Another very hard candy order level that requires a lot of combinations and special candies that to collect 99 blue candies, 49 yellow candies and 24 green candies that has a lot (172). Another problem is the bombs due to the bomb timers are 7 moves ( ) that is very low. It is also a boring candy order level, like 140 and 377. *'Level 202' - A candy order level that has 19 colour bombs from the marmalade at the start of the board *'Level 236' - A level known for the insane chain reactions caused by the Mystery Candies *'Level 254' - The only candy order level to combine special candies of its own type *'Level 266' - A very hard candy order level due to the bombs will start dropping down if you use a vertical striped candies on the side to drop 15 move bombs ( ) to remove the chocolate. The chocolate will eat the striped candies due to the difficulty. It is also a boring candy order level (like 140, 165, 169 and 377). *'Level 281' - Fiftieth Candy Order Level. Also the first one that requires more than 99 candies of a single color (300). *'Level 389'/'Level 400' - The candy order levels has 14 colour bombs at the start of the board. *'Level 419' - Formerly the hardest candy order level. Now, it badly nerfed. *'Level 425' - Hardest Candy Order Level *'Level 441' - 100th Candy Order Level *'Level 452' and Level 453 - The candy order levels requires huge amount of special candies (80 striped and 35 wrapped respectively) *'Level 459' - A candy order level has 9 toffee tornadoes, the most in any other level. Overall this level is very easy *'Level 467' - A candy order level which is impossible to win if all the provided colour bombs were used up and the order is not met (unless the Lucky Candy booster is activated before starting the level) References Category:Level types Category:Candy order levels